ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Beginnings(Xverse)
Big beginnings is the first episode of Xverse it explains the creation of the prototrox Plot It starts with a view a short little alien with a blowtorch fixing a small metal device. Suddenly he stops takes of his mask and examines it. "Perfect" He says as it lights up. The alien is a small galvan with white skin and a golden suit. He picks up up the watch and puts it by a bunch of the prototype version. Suddenly the door opens behind him and a voice calls out "Doctor Saraz is the prototrox ready for testing." . "Yes professor" says the galvan. THEME SONG William was sitting at home watching cartoons. Suddenly the doorbell rang. William sat up and starting smiling. "Dad!!!." He shouted as he rushed to the door and hugged the person at the door. "William" said the man with the labcoat. Williams dad worked at a top secret facility. Noone knew what they did there not even Mom. "Its so good to see you" said Williams dad as he took of his googles. "Me too" said William. "Ive brought you a present" said Dad. Dad pulls out a box. He opens the box and it contains a small black watch on the top there is a yellow circle. "That watch looks ...... familiar" says William "Wait.... Is that a..... Omnitrix!". "Whoa" He says "My own omnitrix!". "Its not a Omnitrix. Its a Prototrox." Says Willliams dad "Its a experiment.". "Come with me" He says and leads William to a jet outside. "Whoa" says Williams as his jaw drops open "You have a Jet". His Dad just smiles. They land in a top - secret lab. They walk in and a alien greets them. "Hello proffesor" He says." Whoa" says William "Little tiny alien". "You know I can hear you" Says the alien. "Dr. Saraz meet my son William. "Hello William" says Saraz. "Follow me" He says and walks into another room. William and his dad follow."Now lets try out the prototrox" says Saraz "Turn into a Necrofriggian". "A who-what?" says William. Saraz sighs. "Big Chill" He says. "Oh Yah" says William as he slaps his watch. BRAINSTORM TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE "Big ch-Oh wait Im not big chill" said brainstorm. "As I said its only a prototype. It might have some......Bugs." says Saraz " Try to disable this Drone. " . "Wait I cant freeze it Im Brai-" Suddenly brainstorm is cut off when he sees a large cyclopian robot charging at him. He jumps just as the robot smashes the ground. While hes flying through the air brainstorm fires a blast of electricity from his brain. The blast hit the robot in the back of his head. While the robot is stunned brainstorm sees metal plate on the robots back using his telekinesis brainstorm pulls it off. Then seeing a opening he jumps inside the robot. Then he sees some wires. "Yellow wire. Blue wire . Red wire ." says brainstorm as he counts the wires "All the wires. He grabs all the wires and cuts them with his pincher. Suddenly the robot dies and brainstorm crawls out. "Now blast all these targets." says Saraz. Brainstorm turns into echo echo. ECHO ECHO TRANSFORMATION Echo Echo turns a dial on his headphones and a bunch of clones appear. All the Echos blast the targets with soundwaves. They all explode violently. Echo Echo turns back into William. "Im bored" says William. Suddenly the TV in the room turns on. It shows a town underattack. "Oh Yah" he says "some real action". " No you must learn to- Wait what are you doing" says Saraz as William turns into jetray JETRAY TRANSFORMATION "Wait". "Waitings for losers." says jetray "Im Outta here.". Jetray fire lasers at the ceiling and flys up into the sky. "So long suckas" he says. "He has much to learn" says Saraz "Ow" says Jetray as he hits a parking metor "Im gonna have to work on flying at the speed of light".The town was being attacked by strange alien assasins. One of the aliens one with red armor and a universal transalator on his chest shouted "We know that a clone of the omnitrix was being made around here.". "Hey what do you want with it." says Jetray as he turns back to William.The red alien turns around and says " I thought kids like you werent supposed to get into fights.". " Yah well Im not just any kid." says william as he turns to humongosaur. HUMONGOSAUR TRANSFORMATION "He has the omnitrix copy dont shoot." says the red alien "My name is sevenseven and I recomend you give us your omnit-". "Dont even think about it" says humongosaur. He rips off part of a building and hits a purple alien with it. The alien drops its weapon and rushs to get it but humongosaur steps on it. Humongosaur punchs another red smalller alien in its face. "Hes not worth it" says Sevenseven. The aliens fly away using jetpacks. IN SPACE SHIP Sevenseven is kneeling to another green alien on a throne. The green alien mutters a bunch of gibberish. "No I failed to get the device" says Sevenseven "I failed you." . The green alien pulls the Uni. Transalator from Sevensevens chest and puts it on his own. " Yes but soon we will get it" says the green one "And when we do noone will be safe from Ninenine". Ninenine punches screen and it shatters Trivia *This is the first episode not to use any Xverse aliens *First episode with Sixsix Sevenseven Eighteight and Ninenine *End breaks fourth wall Category:Episodes